


Not-so Silent Starry Aqua Night

by kingbeezelbub



Series: Starry Nights over the Sea [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Naughtiness, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: They say Santa has a naughty list and a nice list. But what about the nice ones who act naughty on a Christmas eve night? Nightwing, Aqualad, and Starfire will tell you.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kaldur'ahm/Koriand'r
Series: Starry Nights over the Sea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107560
Kudos: 6





	Not-so Silent Starry Aqua Night

"Isn't it wonderful, Kal?" Dick clung to his boyfriend's arm as the two of them were walking in the snow, back to their home after the Christmas party they had with the team. Kori had decided to leave early, much to their confusion. "Christmas is right around the corner, and we'll have some winter fun!"

"I am not looking forward to getting pelted with snowballs," The dark-skinned blonde sighed, remembering the last Christmas he had.

"Aw, c'mon, man! Christmas isn't just about snowball fights-" Dick was cut off as his cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it out and answered it with a big smile on his face. "Hello, Dick Grayson speaking~!"

The familiar voice on the other end breathed out a reply. "Hello, Dick... Is Kaldur there with you?" Kori purred into his ear. Dick stopped and began to put the phone on speaker mode, being fortunate that they were near an alley. Kaldur felt a slight blush on his face as he looked at Dick. "We're both here, babe. What's up?"

"I have a present for you both," Kori's voice slipped into a seductive tone as the two boys looked at each other, curiosity written on their faces. "It's in the bedroom, waiting to be...unwrapped for you pleasure~" She huskily breathed out the last words, making Dick grin widely and Kaldur blush like a tomato. The dark-haired man turned off his phone and turned to the Atlantean, glee in his eyes. "C'mon, let's hurry home! Can't keep our girl waiting!"

The blonde shook his head, frowning. "We don't have to rush; we can take our-"

"No time! Kori wants us home, pronto!" Dick grabbed Kaldur's hand and dragged him along the street, heading to their home.

Soon, Dick and Kaldur were inside and taking off their coats and shoes, the first Robin was eager to see what Kori had in store for tonight. "C'mon, Kal! I wanna see my present!" He cried, impatient. "Patience is a virtue, Richard." Kaldur sighed, following his boyfriend down the hallway, where the bedroom was at the end. As Dick opened the door, they were greeted by the sight of Kori lying on the bed, wearing a Santa hat and her breasts and crotch were covered in red ribbons. Mistletoe was hanging above their bed. "Merry Christmas, boys~" The Tamaranean purred out.

Dick had to handed to his girl, she did not disappoint in making a sexy present of herself. "Thank you, Santa!" He looked heavenwards and smiled. Kaldur just sighed. "I do not think Santa would approve of this..."

"But it is Christmas," Kori pouted at Kal, her green eyes looking at him. "Should you not give your love to your friends?"

Dick was already shucking off his clothes, down to his briefs, and removing them as well."Yeah, it's the season of giving, and we're going to give Kori a good time! Don't be a scrooge, Kal! Share the love!" He then moved over to Kori and began to undo the ribbons on her breasts, letting them bounce free in the open.

The dark-skinned blonde then began to calmly remove his clothes and went to the red-haired alien, undoing the ribbons around her crotch, exposing her bare pussy and ass. Kori just giggled as she beckoned her boys to her, one of her hands went to Dick's member and stroking it and her other hand was ruffling Kaldur's hair. "Yes, give me your love..."

As Kaldur began to plant kisses onto Kori's lower mouth, Dick let out a blissful sigh as his cock was being sucked on the orange-skinned beauty. "Oh, yeah, that's my girl...!" His smile spread onto his face as the first Robin shuddered from her slick tongue brushing around his hard-on. "You're so good, Kori..."

Kori let out a muffled moan as she stroked the back of the head of her Atlantean lover, who was eating out her pussy. She felt his tongue slide into her folds and caressing her walls. She felt heat spreading throughout her body as her orgasm was slowly building and building. It was making her feel so good.

Dick panted and grunted, that damned tongue was driving him nuts as Kori's hot mouth was busy sucking him off. "Oh, shit! I think I'm going to cum soon...!" Soon enough, the boy wonder felt his cock pulse with life as he let out a groan, releasing himself into Kori's upper mouth, giving her the taste of his seed.

Kaldur then got a taste of Kori as well, her juices flowing into his mouth as she came, her moan was being muffled by her boyfriend's cock. He felt the Tamaranean's hand grip on his head until she let him go, allowing him to move away from her crotch. Kori gulped down her treat as she pulled away from Dick's rod, licking her lips. "X'hal... You two are such naughty boys~"

"I can't help that," Dick grinned at her. "With such a dirty girl in front of me~"

"Truly, she deserves some form of punishment for being so naughty," Kaldur chuckled.

"Oh, my, how will you two punish me?" Kori mock-gasped, her eyes were smiling with unbridled glee and lust. "Are you going to spank me?"

"You would enjoy that." The blonde man replied.

"Then are you going to tickle me?" The orange-skinned alien raised an eyebrow.

"You're getting warmer~" Dick purred mischievously at her.

"Oh? Then tell me, what will you do to-OOH!" Kori's eyes widened in shock as she felt lips pressed against her ass. She looked down at Kaldur and blushed. "K-Kaldur!" She then felt another pair of lips trailing up from her navel to her breasts. "D-Dick!"

"The mistletoe is up, honey." The dark-haired man pointed at the plant above them. "I think you know what it's for."

"But not like this- _oooh_!" Kori squealed as she felt her other lover plant kisses on her holes, her buttocks, and her inner thighs. "T-This is not what mistletoe is used for...!"

"Then what is it used for?" Kaldur asked, moving away from her for a moment.

Kori reached out and pulled Dick in for a full kiss on the lips, then pulled away. "Like this," She licked her lips sensually, and planted a few more kisses onto Dick's face before moving to Kaldur. She then leaned forwards and kissed him as well, before breaking away. "This is how mistletoe is used~"

"So, we should not use it to kiss you all over, then?" Kaldur asked.

The Tamaranean then frowned. "I never told you two to stop."

"You heard the lady, Kal." Dick laughed.

Soon, the three of them were in bed, fully nude and pressed against each other. "I love Christmas," Kori sighed, snuggling against her boys. "It really brings people together."

"You can say that again," The first Robin sighed. "I'm glad we came and opened our... present."

"And I am as well." Kaldur replied. "But shouldn't we be sleeping? Santa might not come if we are awake."

The Tamaranean laughed and pulled the dark-skinned blonde close to her. "I am sure he will not mind if we stay up a little longer..."

"I'm with Kori on this one. Not feeling quite sleepy yet." Dick chuckled. "Besides, we can spend Christmas day together, just the three of us..."

"Hmmm, yes..." Kori purred. "I do hope you'll put those gifts I got you to good use tomorrow~"

Kaldur sighed as he slowly relaxed in the bed, letting the warmth lull him to a comfy slumber as the voices of his lovers went on and on, until he fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a nice Christmas, indeed...


End file.
